


与神明无关

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 来个奇怪的paro吧。王是aibo唯一的神明，aibo是王唯一的信徒，并且只有aibo能看见王……的这么一个设定的世界。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 2





	与神明无关

**Author's Note:**

> 被肖战一事气到。我仍然会使用AO3，并支持AO3。创作是自由的！！！

武藤游戏已记不得亚图姆是从什么时候起出现在自己身边的了。仿佛自有记忆以来亚图姆就一直存在，他的存在也是理所应当的事。

小时候，游戏还以为亚图姆和他是双胞胎，是他的“另一个我”。只是爸爸妈妈看不见而已。长大以后游戏才明白，原来这世上除了他武藤游戏，没人能看见那个透明的与自己模样相仿的少年。

“你究竟是谁？为什么会出现在我的身边？我想要知道！”

“为什么突然问这个？”

“那个……”

游戏捧起胸前的千年积木，指尖抚过那上面雕刻的纹路。这个金色的四棱锥也是自小就陪在他身边的东西，它的来源已在久远的记忆中模糊不清了。

可笑的是，人人都能看见千年积木，却唯独看不见亚图姆。

明明是习以为常之事，竟随着一点一点长大，变得不可思议。

想要知道亚图姆是谁，想要知道千年积木是什么，想要知道他与他相遇的意义……无数的问题如鲠在喉，说不出口。游戏捧起千年积木静静地看着亚图姆，有那么一瞬间，万分恐惧自心头呼啸而过——怀疑亚图姆的存在仅仅是他的幻想。

“我也不知道，我甚至无法肯定自己的名字究竟是不是亚图姆。”亚图姆指着自己脖颈上的吊坠，吊坠上刻有“亚图姆”三个字，“我唯一可以肯定的是，因为你，我才能存在。因为你相信千年积木的力量，我才能降临于世。”

亚图姆向千年积木隔空一点，金色的光芒从拼合的缝隙中倾泻而出，照亮了整个房间。

“你的家人都知道积木有神奇的力量，却并不相信。只有你，一直坚信着。”说到这里，亚图姆轻轻地笑了，笑里似有几分悲伤的意味。积木的光芒直直地穿过他的脸，洒落一地金黄。他腾空踩在无法触及的地面上，向游戏走近几步。他停住脚，打了个响指，千年积木便脱离了游戏的手浮于空中，刚刚好地就悬停在他们俩之间、他们俩的胸前。

“另一个我？”

“曾经它是不会发光的，我也无法让它发光。自遇见你以后……”寂静的夜里，亚图姆的声音在不知不觉中变得温柔而绵长，拖曳的尾音里仿佛溢出了一些难以言喻的情愫，“我的能力正在一点点恢复。我不敢肯定，但或许是这样没错。”

游戏轻轻地把手放在千年积木的下端，感受积木的光芒中所散发的温暖。这份温暖远不同于手捂一杯咖啡获得的暖意，它会汩汩不绝地透过皮肤，淌入心底。

“所以说，另一个我……是神明吗？”

“这不是你一直都深信不疑的事情吗？”

“但是……”游戏欲言又止。想要知道却又害怕知道……而那未知的真相，又或许连亚图姆都无法给出解答。思及此，胸口就不由地隐隐泛痛。

亚图姆的脸上却依旧挂着淡然的笑，平静的口吻像在述说别人的生死，“你能感知我的神力，那我的存在便不再是凭空捏造的传说，哪怕未来有一天我消失了……”

“够了。”

“我也……”

“够了！”游戏提高了音量，截断亚图姆即将脱口而出的话。

他注视着亚图姆的眼睛，神情悲恸近似于哀求。眼中摇动的泪光令亚图姆的表情一滞，未竟的言语又被吞回了腹中。

他们都不敢去想像没有彼此的未来。

但神明能一直留在人间、留在游戏身边吗？或许真的有那么一天，神明是要离开的。

——那又如何？

亚图姆伸出手，放在游戏的手上，透明的十指穿过了游戏的手背。积木的光蓦地闪烁了一下，变得愈加明亮起来。

“我想永远和你在一起。”

这个瞬间，他的目光同游戏对他的信仰一样深沉而坚定。

“就算我不是神明也没有关系。”

神明慷慨无私，普渡众生，隶属于千千万万的世人。而他只想守护武藤游戏一个人，无关神明的身份，这是他自私的愿望。

“另一个我……”游戏哽咽着，终是落下了一滴眼泪，男儿有泪不轻弹，然而他就是忍不住想哭。“我相信你！我相信你哦！一直、一直！”他大声地宣言他的心意，一如既往、自始至终不曾改变的心意。

亚图姆是谁，千年积木是什么，他与他相遇的意义……这些都不重要了。

此时此刻此地，他们在一起，心灵相通。

已经足够了。

谁的存在该由谁来证明，并没有既成的规定。亚图姆的存在只需要游戏来证明，过去便是如此，未来亦如此也无妨。

这份信仰，与神明无关。

仅仅是他们之间，幸福的牵绊。

END


End file.
